finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Brigade
The Corpse Brigade, also known as the Death Corps, is a revolutionary organization from Final Fantasy Tactics. They are led by Wiegraf Folles, and consist of peasant soldiers from the Fifty Years' War who were denied pay. Story The kidnap of Marquis Elmdore Against Wiegraf's orders, Gustav Margueriff, one of Wiegraf's senior officers, had Marquis Elmdore of Limberry kidnapped. One of the Marquis's servants, Argath Thadalfus, escaped and is rescued by Ramza Beoulve's Order of the Northern Sky unit. The Corpse Brigade demands a ransom, but Ramza's forces launch an effort to locate and rescue Elmdore. Wiegraf learns of Gustav's actions and tracks him down to the Sand Rat Sietch and kills him. When Ramza arrives, Wiegraf releases Elmdore in exchange for his own freedom. The assassination attempt Ramza's forces are dispatched to deal with a Corpse Brigade force led by Wiegraf's sister Milleuda Folles that was operating out of the Brigands' Den. Ramza's group defeats Milleuda, but he allows her to go free, much to Argath's disbelief. Meanwhile, Gragoroth Levigne, another Corpse Brigade leader, sneaks into Eagrose Castle, and attempts to kill Dycedarg Beoulve, the eldest of Ramza's siblings and the leader of House Beoulve. When this proves futile, he attempts to kidnap the youngest Beoulve, Alma. Zalbaag, Dycedarg's younger brother, confronts him, and Gragoroth, seeing Alma's friend Tietra Heiral nearby, seizes her instead under a mistaken assumption that she is a noble. He takes his hostage to the Windmill Hut near Ziekden Fortress. The Brigade's defeat Zalbaag and Argath mobilize the Order of the Northern Sky for a frontal assault on the fort. Ramza, joined by Tietra's brother Delita, attempts a rescue from behind. In the resulting series of events Milleuda is killed, the Corpse Brigade is defeated, and Wiegraf flees. The final senior leader of the Brigade, Gragoroth, takes Tietra to Ziekden Fortress and makes his final stand against the approaching Northern Sky army. As Ramza and Delita arrive Argath opens fire with his crossbow, killing both Tietra and Gragoroth. In retaliation Delita kills Argath. Just before succumbing, Gragoroth lights the fortress's gunpowder stores destroying the fortress, and nearly killing Delita. Wiegraf joins the Knights Templar and becomes one with the Lucavi demon Belias, before being slain. Even though the Brigade itself was defeated, its message lived on. Other similar uprisings were spurred after the Fifty Years' War, such as by former knights calling themselves the Order of the Ebon Eye in Zeltennia. Trivia *There are several references to a Corpse Brigade led by Milleuda the Slitter in Final Fantasy XIV in Full Active Time Events and guildleves. In NPC dialogue, it is revealed that they are an Ala Mhigan resistance faction that once served as the personal guard to King Theodoric, the King of Ruin, and committed crimes in his name, including the slaughter of the order of monks known as the Fist of Rhalgr. Because of this, most other resistance factions want nothing to do with them. *While the Fifty Years' War and War of the Lions resemble events of English history, as an anti-monarchist rebellion where many heroes of the closely following and bloody civil war got their start, the Corpse Brigade conflict resembles China's Yellow Turban rebellion, which directly led to the Three Kingdoms period that claimed two thirds of China's population. Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy Tactics es:Brigada Cadáver